


The Law Of Attraction

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Tease, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; I have seen a lot of RPF in which Jensen gets referred to as ‘pretty’ a lot. But no one ever calls Dean ‘pretty.’ Don't know why I want this, but I would LOVE to read something where someone calls Dean ‘pretty.’ Don't care who, or in what context, up to the author how Dean takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law Of Attraction

Fact; Tickle wars 95% of the time end in sex. That statement is true on this summer night. 

“Please, Sammy, I want to come,” Dean begged, only to be met with his brother chastised “Patience, Dean.” Dean groaned, he was desperate, needy, his pleas heated, the air in his lungs briefly trapped before released in a gasp of warm breath. He grips Sam's shoulders tight enough to bruises and digs his nails in deep, doesn’t break the skin, but the action causes Sam to moan and to snap his hips faster, fucking deeper and deeper into his body.

His body jolts as his brother slam into him, grinding on his prostate. Moans and whimpers are streaming from his pretty mouth, his lips pink and wet and kiss bitten. He pulled Sam close and kissed his wet lips, gasping into Sam's mouth as his brother's hips moved against his in a way that made Dean's breath catch in his throat.

Sam is not a weakling when it comes to sex, he resembles the Energizer Bunny who keeps going and going and going. Normally, that is not a problem. Dean loves it when Sam draws out the sex, fucks into him over and over until he is weak and boneless and feels he may pass out from the overstimulation of pleasure. But this time Sam has kept him on edge longer than normal, and Dean is sure his balls are going to burst any second.

It doesn’t help that Sam's fingers are ruthlessly playing with his hard nipples, pinching and squeezing the pretty pink nubs, causing Dean to arch his back and spread his legs wider, letting Sam in even deeper. And Sam is not easy to give in and let Dean come simply because his brother asked so nicely; Sam snaps his hips forward, driving himself into that needy, tight, wet heat that was so desperate for a satisfying fuck. 

If Sam wanted to he could keep up the teasing for hours, just shallowly swilling his hips to Dean was given enough pleasure to keep him rock hard but not let him anywhere near the finish line. Dean knows Sam likes him like this, needy and desperate, his brother delights in the shivers that trail through his body and the whimpering whine that slip from his kiss-bitten soft pink lips. 

Dean pressed up into the heat of Sam's hips, but his brother keeps grinding slowly, thrusting in deep, and yeah, the pleasure is fucking amazing, it sends hot desire through him, but it keeps him from reaching home base. He whines, please, Sam, and his cocky brother grinds his hips in tight, circles, pushing in as deep as he can possibly go. Dean is shaking and whimpering and so overwhelmed with pleasure he feels like he is gonna crawl out of his skin. He’s breathing hard, fuzzy in the head because of the hot, overwhelming pleasure. He is going to die of blue balls if his sibling doesn’t let him come. 

Sam eventually gets the message when Dean digs his nails into Sam's back, clawing red scratches down the smooth baby soft skin; His hips began snapping frantically, his balls slapping against Dean's pretty, perky ass, and a half-dozen thrusts later, Dean feels his climax sparking in the pit of his belly, threatening to overcome him.

Before Sam was shallowly rocking in and out of Dean, and now the bed is slammed against the wall with the force of his thrusts and Dean has to hold on tight to Sam to keep his body from sliding over the silk sheets. Dean fists the sheets as the bed begins to squeak, louder and louder, creaking with the force of Sam's thrusts. Sam is angling his hips just right, hits Dean’s prostate, and smirks like the cat that ate the canary when his brother cries out and thrashes.

Sam keeps pounding into him, fucking deep into that pretty little hole, a cocky, smug grin on his face as Dean's eyes roll up in his head and his mouth falls open in a silent screen, Dean's hole contracting around his cock as Dean can taste his orgasm on his tongue, he is so close to release the sweet sensation is within reach. 

Sam, thank god, finely gives him mercy; Sam wraps a hand around Dean's rock-hard cock and tugs, keeps fucking him with jackrabbit motions, and all Dean sees as he comes is sparkling black spots flashed in front of his green eyes. He shoots all over Sam's hand, spills sticky wet between them. Shaken, gasping, he wraps his arms around Sam and holds on as his brother gives him a glorious, toe curling orgasm.

...And to think this night of sex and pleasure all started with one little tickle war. 

Now, it is a fact that Sam is insatiable, and the very next night, he has his sights set on his pretty brother yet again. 

Dean never has to ask for what he wants. All he has to do is look at Sam and he gets all that he desires. 

See, Sam has a major sweet tooth for his pretty big brother, so all Dean has to do is give Sam his best panty-dropping smile, and Sam’s on him in a heartbeat-bending him over the nearest surface and pulling his boxers down before shoving his face between those perky ass cheeks and eating Dean out like he’s the sweetest little treat. Dean has a pretty hole; it’s smooth and pink and twitches against his tongue when he licks Dean like he the world’s sweetest candy. 

Tonight, Sam’s making a meal out of Dean’s candy sweet pucker. Dean is face down and ass up on the bed, legs spread wide open to show off his pretty dusky pink hole, and Sam’s licking and sucking with ravenous enthusiasm, like he can’t get enough of Dean. Dean’s cheeks flush pretty pink as he moans when Sam swirls his tongue in sloppy circles, getting Dean so wet that spit soon dribbles over his balls and down his thighs. 

Sam pulls his attention away from the little pucker only long enough to playfully nip each perky cheek once, just to hear his brother gasp breathless, then he’s back to sucking and licking the enticing little pucker, panting against Dean’s hole as his own dick throbs in his boxers. He thrusts his tongue in as deep as he can, and his balls throb when Dean whimpers with pleasure. 

Dean’s ready to come, his balls are so full he feels like he’s about to blow his load and his pretty pink lips are bitten raw, but Sam’s in no rush since he is still enjoying his yummy, sweet meal. Dean teases, laughing breathlessly, “Aren’t you full yet, Sammy boy? You’ve been eating me out for a while now.” 

Sam doesn’t answer with words-instead he buries his face farther between Dean’s ass cheeks and wildly thrashes his head, moaning as he sucks the little pucker, enjoying the tasty sweet meal that is his gorgeous big brother. 

Sam may be obsessed with Dean’s hole, but who could blame him? His brother is just too pretty to resist. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88207.html?thread=34429327#t34429327)


End file.
